I screamed avadra Kedra the same time as harry!
by ox wateva xo
Summary: Did Harry realy kill voldermort or was it nevilles destiny? This is my first one and i'm sorry its short


**Hi Guys, this is my first fan fic. I hope you like it. please review and dont worry about hurting my feelings, i can take it! coughcough**

**Chapter 1- A perfect Spring Morning**

Beep, Beep, Beep. . .

Neville awoke and looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:00 am.

So Neville got up and went to his window and had a look outside. It was the perfect Sping morning and all of the plants and wild flowers were just blooming and blossoming.

Neville chuckled to himself and thought about how Hogwarts hasn't changed one bit! He remembered that it was a day like this, when he snuck out to the greenhouse and tended to his most favorite plant, mimbulus mimbletonia.

And now he is a teacher at Hogwarts. He teaches herboilogy. Him and his wife (Luna lovegood, who teaches Care in Magical creatures) teach at Hogwarts while his only daughter, Sam, is in her 2nd year at Hogwarts with James Potter.

James Potter is Harry Potter's oldest son. Sam and James have had a crush on each other since the day they first met. They met on the train when their parents introduced them. They were best friends and now they have a crush on one-another. The sorting hat decided they'd both be in griffondoor. Since their parents (except Luna) were all in griffondoor they thought it was the highest honor and were so proud.

Neville liked his job at Hogwarts and so does Luna. They keep in touch with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

**Chapter 2-Happy Birthday Sam!**

Neville got up from the window seal and got dressed and went down for breakfast after making his bed. Luna was already up and was feeding the crumple-horned Snorkack.

As people filled the great hall, Neville went to find Sam. It was her birthday today and he wanted to give her, her present. Sam was one-of-the last people to come in so he didn't have any time. When everyone was seated the headmistress Cho Chang said a few words. When she finished, she sat down and everyone started to eat.

At 8:45 all of the teachers stood up and left to go and prepare their classrooms. Neville and Luna left together as they would normally do, because the green house is near the forbidden forest.

" So, have you said happy birthday to Sam yet? I haven't because I lost track of time feeding the Snorkack." Asked Luna. "No not yet. I was going to say it at breakfast but I didn't have time so I'm hoping to say it in fifth period when I have her class."

"Well I've got to go, I'll see you later ok?" said Luna in a dreamy voice.

Neville really loved Luna because she was kind and honest and she loved Neville as well.

The day flew by really fast. When it came to fifth period he said happy birthday to Sam and gave her, her present, which was a book about quidditch. Sam loves quidditch and she is on the griffondoor team as the keeper. With James who is the Seeker.

**Sorry this chapter is really short!**

**Chapter 3- Room of requirement**

Before he knew it, it was time bed. So he went up to bed with Luna. Luna fell asleep right away, while Neville just couldn't sleep. It was now 11:30 p.m. but he still wasn't tired. So he decided to do some reading. Because it was dark he grabbed the first book he touched and grabbed his wand and went to the 7th floor and said aloud in his mind " I need a place to read" 3 times and suddenly a door to the room of requirement opened. Neville walked in and found a comfortable sofa with a bright lamp and a mug of hot chocolate. He walked over to the sofa grabbed the hot chocolate and sat down. After he had a sip of the hot chocolate he opened his book and started reading the first page and realized that it was a diary entry of his when he was at Hogwarts in his last year.

**Chapter 4-The Diary**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Today was the most craziest days I have every lived. **_

_**I saw Harry again. . . I took him from the pub into the room of requirements through the porthole. He told us good news. It was time to kill lord Voldermort but he said that he didn't want it to be a war and wanted to get everyone out so we can be safe but only the people from slytherin left. We got everyone from the DA and had a huge war. Not everyone lived. There were heaps of deaths and everyone is still grieving.**_

_**Harry done the bravest things of all. He went straight to Voldermort and just stood there and let Voldermort kill him. Although Harry did not die (which none of us know why) he pretended to be dead and when no one was looking he pulled the invisibility cloak over him he disappeared. Another battle commenced and Harry took of the cloak and stood face-to-face with Voldermort and screamed expelliarmus and Voldermort screamed Avada Kedavra both spells met each other, and exploded but what people don't know is that I shot the Avada Kedavra spell. When the spells exploded no one knew what happened, but I shot the spell and it hit Voldermort **_

_**I Neville Longbottom Killed Lord Voldermort but no one but myself know and that's the way it will stay like.**_

_**Got to go cya later. - Neville**_

**Last Chapter - No regrets**

Neville sat there reading the dairy entry and remembered everything that happened that day and he will never forget it. He wondered why he didn't admit to killing him but then he remembered that Harry worked to hard for it and he only did it out of impulse for revenge. Neville decided he would hide the journal and never find it again.

So he finished his hot chocolate and went back to bed and fell asleep right away dreaming about what had happened that night and how he doesn't regret anything.

**I hope you liked it. I'm no good at writing but i thought this was ok. (sorry bout the speling mistakes)**


End file.
